


They Had Flipped A Coin

by milvertons



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, 19th Century CE RPF, Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, American Revolution RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milvertons/pseuds/milvertons
Summary: What can I say? It's just shameless smut. I guess if I wanted to sound academic I could say it's a study of their sexual/domestic dynamic but who am I kidding.It's Alexander's night.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	They Had Flipped A Coin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghostburr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostburr/gifts).



> So I wrote this way back in 2012. It was inspired by Religious Duty by ghostburr but doesn't necessarily take place in that universe. I did some minor editing but it's mostly exactly as it was all those years ago. I haven't written fic in ages so I know it's a little rough but I hope you enjoy it.

It was marked on the calendar. Tonight was Alex’s “night”.

Aaron stood by the bed, smirking in anticipation, and began to loosen his tie.

“Don’t. I want to do it,” Alex called from the bathroom, stern face emanating from mirror. This was serious. He sat on the edge of the bed, feet planted on the floor, and waited; his relaxed and composed manner giving no hint of the anticipation bubbling inside of him.

When Alex emerged from the bathroom Aaron looked up to admire him and found that he was still fully clothed. He barely had time to register the thought before the man was upon him. In a matter of seconds Alex had climbed into his lap, pushed him back on the bed, and started kissing him fiercely. Almost immediately he began working to shed Aaron of his clothing. Lips touched every inch of Aaron’s skin they could find as hands groped and grabbed frantically. Aaron felt as though he was drowning. The groaning man above him was consuming every fiber of his being so rapidly he could hardly think. In a matter of minutes, he was breathless and gasping and moaning as Alex laid claim to what was his. Any attempts Aaron made to reciprocate were batted away by an authoritative hand. The fabric of Alex’s clothing felt too rough and too warm against his skin; he needed to _breathe._

The cool air of the room hit him as his partner backed off and the cracked white ceiling came into view. Aaron closed his eyes and reveled in the sudden breath of fresh air, his legs dangling freely off the edge of the bed. He knew this moment would be short lived and it was then that he felt determined hands remove his shoes and socks and then move quickly to his belt, trousers, and boxers. He looked up to find Alex still fully clothed, tie askew, face flushed, and eyeing him hungrily. Aaron could tell just by looking at him what kind of night he was in for and his excitement grew. A smirk rose on his face and he was about to speak when a soft hand clamped firmly over his mouth.

“I have no interest in hearing you speak tonight, Aaron.” Alex’s other hand grazed _ever so lightly_ back and forth over Aaron’s half hard cock, causing it to twitch in response. Aaron sighed and let his eyelids flutter shut. 

“ _That’s_ better. Now move.”

The hand left his mouth as he shimmied up the bed, stopping when he felt his head hit the pillows that garnished the headboard. Alex knelt between his legs and began working on his stomach, hips, and thighs with his lips and tongue as his hands fondled elsewhere. Aaron wanted nothing more than to feel the other man’s mouth around his cock, but the bastard seemed to be avoiding that area completely. Finally, he let his hot mouth ghost over Aaron’s erection, his tongue grazing it intermittently. Without warning he took him fully into his mouth and began sucking with force, causing to Aaron buck violently and scramble to clutch the headboard.

In no time at all Alex’s plan revealed itself. As soon as Aaron’s breath became quick and heavy the hot, wet mouth removed itself from his straining cock. The process was repeated over and over until tears of frustration began to well up in Aaron’s eyes. He was about to bite clean through his lip when his partner’s voice rang out unexpectedly.

“Turn over.”

Breathless and unsatisfied, Aaron’s body refused to cooperate.

“ _Now, Damn it!”_

With some not so gentle help he rolled over onto his front.

Alex’s hands found their way to his hips and yanked him up on his knees. Aaron propped himself on his elbows and tried to catch his breath. He heard the bedside drawer slide open and slam shut almost in the same instant and his thighs began to quiver in anticipation. He couldn’t take much more of this teasing. He sunk his teeth into his own knuckle to keep from groaning with frustration.

Once more without warning, a cold finger slicked with lubricant began to trace his entrance and he flinched openly. There was a delighted, melodious laugh from behind him as the finger slipped in.

Alex was running his mouth, but he didn’t hear a word of it.

He bit his lip as the finger moved leisurely in and out and the voice began to hum a vaguely familiar tune. Then there were two fingers inside him and they pushed in all the way, curling and reaching. He cried out and the fingers slipped out immediately.

“ _GOD DAMN IT ALEX!”_

The outburst earned him a violent tug on his hair.

“I said there is no need for you to speak. Not another word. Is that understood?” Aaron nodded but he felt like bursting in to tears. He wondered why Alex didn’t just gag him. As if hearing his thoughts, his lips made their way to Aaron’s ear.

“I do not want break out that gag tonight. No toys, no tools-just you and me. You _will_ obey me simply because I _demand_ it. Are we clear, my dear sir?” The hand in Aaron’s hair tightened its grip roughly before letting go.

Aaron tried to clear his mind, tried to steady his breathing, tried to ignore the pain of his straining erection that begged for release.

He chanced a glance behind him and saw that Alex was still wearing his shirt and trousers. His tie was gone, his sleeves were rolled up, and there was quite an obvious erection straining against his trousers. The sight made Aaron’s mouth water. He pursed his lips and looked away, lest he invoke the wrath of his partner once again.

Much to his disappointment, instead of picking up where he left off, Alex started over again with one finger and worked even slower than before. The tension in his body was already rapidly rebuilding. Whatever pleasurable sensations he felt, it was _not enough_. He wanted more. And he was being refused. He was being tortured. 

Two fingers now, finally, moving slowly, stretching him, opening him, and reaching deep within him to stroke that place that made him want to scream.

Three fingers. He clutched at the sheets and pushed back into the hand that teased him. He couldn’t take it. He pushed his face, open mouthed, into the pillows, the space becoming humid from his own hot breath. The dampened fabric sucked into his mouth with each labored inhalation. Alex’s unhurried hand moved over and over so deliberately that Aaron felt his senses begin to numb. 

Suddenly, he felt Alexander reach around to stroke his cock. The new sensation made him want to cry in relief.

“ _Please.”_ he whimpered, scarcely realizing his mistake before Alex’s bare hand laid a resounding _smack_ against his ass.

Aaron was momentarily stunned by the power of the action but then took keen pleasure in the sting as the pain spread through his body. Without warning Alex raised his hand again and struck with so much force his legs collapsed beneath him. Rough hands pulled him back upon all fours and struck again. Over and over again, one slap right after the other, and the pain, that delicious pain, mingled with a pleasure that tickled his senses. Nothing could be heard but the sound of flesh striking flesh and the labored breathing of both the punished and the punisher. Aaron bit down on his lip to keep from swearing aloud but let out an involuntary cry in response to a particularly powerful hit. His whole body shook, and his backside was now blotchy, red, and so numb that he barely noticed when Alex stopped and pressed a kiss on his tormented skin.

In no time at all Alex undid his belt and trousers. He shoved Aaron face-first into the sheets and entered him roughly and all at once. Any attempt at leisure was gone as Alex thrust in and out at a steady pace. Aaron could feel the cold metal of the other man’s belt and the fabric of the trousers graze his spanked-raw ass with each thrust and grasped at the sheets under him with teeth and hands. Now he wanted to cry in relief. He sobbed silently into the sheets, making sure to hide his face from his partner. Ultimately, he couldn’t keep quiet; his groans and yelps growing louder with each pounding thrust and with each sound he made the harder Alex pulled at his hair, never quite releasing him from pain. 

Aaron, overwhelmed by sensation, began to visibly shake. Every touch intensified; the thick length filling him, the shirt and trousers scraping against his skin, the fingers tangled and tugging in his hair, the sheets clenched between his teeth and bunched up in his sweating hands all became too much to bear, so much so that he came the minute Alex’s hand closed around his cock. The hand that was in his hair slid down and covered his mouth to muffle his cries—denying him the sound of his own relief. All the while Alexa continued to thrust sharply in and out of him.

Aaron struggled to keep himself upright, crumbling to the bed until steadying hands moved down from his face and grasped roughly at his hips. The sound of flesh smacking into flesh became deafening as the pace and force of the thrusts increased. Aaron reached behind him to grab Alex’s hand in an attempt to coax him into climax. The response was immediate. Alex clutched Aaron closer to his chest, buried his nose in the hair at the back of his partner’s head, and finally let himself go with a fierce cry.

The two men lay side by side, breathless. Aaron longed for a cigar but found he couldn’t move a muscle. The silence of the room comforted his raw nerves. He tried to clear his mind, any unnecessary stimulation unwelcome. 

Alex, having finally caught his breath, reached out for his partner but was met with an involuntary flinch. Not wanting the other man to misunderstand the movement, he did the only thing his exhausted body would allow, and turned to look at his love with a soft smile.

The remainder of the evening passed uneventfully. When Aaron regained his ability to move, he and Alex stripped the bed of its soiled sheets and replaced them with fresh ones. Aaron then dressed as little as possible and stepped outside to have a cigar. The air was neither too warm nor too cold and along with the sweet tobacco, it helped to calm his hypersensitive nerves. He sat undisturbed for nearly a half hour before heading back inside and crawling into bed. Alexander was already there, furiously typing away on his laptop.

“Surely your heated internet debate can wait until morning?” Aaron mumbled as he shut off the lamp and curled himself up under the covers.

“No it can’t! They will gain the upper hand if I give them more time respond!”

“The more bile you allow them to spew forth, the more evidence you’ll have to counter their argument. Please turn it off, I’m tired.”

Alex let out a whiney groan but proceeded to shut down the computer and slide it under the bed anyway. He shuffled under the blankets in a huff and laid staring at the ceiling, drumming his fingers on his chest, still having a one-sided argument in his head.

Aaron reached out to steady the busy fingers and then pulled his bedmate towards him, wrapping him securely in his arms.

“Quiet.”

“I wasn’t saying anything!”

“I am sure everyone within a mile of us could hear your thoughts. It is late and everyone, especially me, would like to sleep.”

Alex relaxed grudgingly into his partners embrace but he wasn’t quite finished.

“I’m sorr-“ his apology was cut off by fingers that pressed lightly but authoritatively upon his lips. A goodnight kiss landed on his cheek with an air of finality and the two men drifted slowly into a contented sleep.


End file.
